Deal Breaker
by RemyTheReaper
Summary: It was all supposed to be an act. He wasn't allowed to actually like her. Kudley oneshot T to be safe


**A/N: Tonight's episode was the most horrifying thing ever. Hopefully this will help justify it…**

Remy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she walked down the empty hallway towards the locker room. The first new case in a week had come in that day and they had all suffered hell because of it. Though Thirteen realized that Cameron had probably gotten the worst of the emotional beatings, she couldn't help but feel completely exhausted. House had been bothering her all day about Foreman, and she had been forced to put on her brave face and bear it out, no matter how painful it was.

Now though, she felt relief tingling through her bones as she tugged open the lock on her locker and shrugged off her lab coat. Every day came to an end, and she had been awaiting the end of this day since she had first walked into the differential room that morning. She couldn't wait to get home, change into something comfortable, and snuggle up on her couch with-  
"Dr. Hadley."

Thirteen jumped at the voice, turning around to find Cameron standing in the doorway of the locker room, watching her. Thirteen nodded, recognizing that she had been spoken to, then turned back to her locker. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, conversations took time and she had no time to waste. Foreman was waiting for her in the lobby, but she knew he wouldn't wait forever. Still, Cameron walked over and leaned against the locker next to hers, trying to make eye contact.

"So, House mentioned something about you and Foreman to me earlier…" Cameron said pointedly. Thirteen bit her lip, trying not to laugh,

"Yeah." She managed, pulling on her coat and allowing herself to smirk in the second's distraction it caused.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Thirteen shot back, taking her bag out of the locker and slamming it shut. Foreman could wait a little longer, this was way to much fun.

"Are you two really seeing each other?" Cameron's voice held a level of disgust usually reserved for murderers or drug dealers.

"Did House tell you we were?"

"Not exactly, but-"

"But he implied it, and you came to ask me, because you know you'll never get a straight answer from Foreman."

She shook her head, "I already talked to Foreman."

"And he told you what exactly?"

Cameron was quiet for a moment, staring at Thirteen. Her face was mainly blank, but her lips were curled up just slightly. Looking closer Cameron saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes and a smirk grew on her lips.

"This is just to bother House. You aren't really going out with him, are you?"

Thirteen couldn't help but laugh, "You believed it? God, you aren't as smart as I thought you were. I figured we could trick House, but we weren't even keeping our act up outside the differential room. I figured it was pretty obvious."

Thirteen continued to laugh, but when she saw the look on Cameron's face she stopped. The room got deathly quiet as Cameron watched Thirteen with a slightly surprised look.

"What do you mean you weren't keeping your act up?"

Thirteen frowned, "We weren't. The whole show was just for House…wait what did Foreman say to you? You said you talked to him, what was he talking about?"

"He was talking about you," Cameron admitted quietly, "He really seemed to like you…he even called you Remy."

Another pause followed that statement during which Thirteen played awkwardly with the strap on her messenger bag, avoiding Cameron's gaze. Cameron shouldn't be talking to her about this, she didn't know what was going on, she had no idea. She should have kept her mouth shut Thirteen reasoned, suddenly angry.

"I have to go." She announced abruptly, turning on her heel and heading for the door. Cameron was faster though, blocking Thirteen's path before she could leave.

"You didn't know he was saying things like that?" Cameron asked, ignoring the obvious annoyance written on Thirteen's face.

"It's none of your business," Thirteen mumbled before looking up and glaring at the older doctor, "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on between you and Foreman."

"Nothing!" Thirteen cried, "Absolutely nothing! He agreed to help me distract House and that's all! I'm fucking paying him to do it, there is nothing going on! Now let me leave!"

Cameron stood still, not letting Thirteen pass, but glaring at her in disbelief.

"You're paying him to get House off your case? Why would you even need to do that!?"

"BECAUSE I'M DATING SOMEONE ELSE!"

Cameron felt her eyes widen in shock at Thirteen's outburst. Thirteen looked at her in exasperation. She was too tired to deal with this now, too tired to lie.

"I'm dating someone else in the hospital and I didn't want House to know! He was already suspicious of me and Foreman, so I got Foreman to agree to pretend we were going out. It was just supposed to be for House! Foreman _knows _I'm seeing someone. He _knows _I'm in a completely committed relationship. And NOW I have to go confront him about what he's been saying behind my back, because if my boyfriend finds out, he's going to think the whole hoax is for real, and then I'm screwed. So would you PLEASE get out of my way and let me fix this before it gets any worse?" Thirteen took a deep breath when she was finished, watching as Cameron stepped out of her way, leaving the path clear for her to go. Without another word she did just that, speeding down the hallway to lobby.

"Thirteen!"

Thirteen glared at Foreman's cheery greeting. Before she talked to Cameron she would have thought it was just a cover, part of their plan, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Don't Thirteen me. What the hell did you say to Cameron?" she demanded, noticing Chase, who was standing next to Foreman, for the first time. He raised his eyebrows, looking at Foreman curiously.

"What do you mean?" Foreman asked pathetically, his eyes darting nervously at Chase as if to tell her to wait until he was gone, but Thirteen didn't care.

"You know exactly what I mean! We agreed this act was just for House. We agreed we weren't going to take it any further than that!"

"Thirteen, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Thirteen reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. She opened it, then grabbed two twenty dollar bills and shoved them at Foreman, "Here's what I owe you for today. If I _ever _find out you've been calling me Remy again, I'm going to make sure you never come back to this hospital. Do you understand me?"

Foreman gulped nervously and nodded while Chase clasped a hand over his mouth trying hard not to laugh. Meanwhile Thirteen stormed off to the elevators, jabbing the up button violently and waiting. She was done with all this bullshit about hiding from House. She was going to officially raise her white flag…and it felt good.

* * *

Kutner sat hunched over the patient's charts in the empty differential room. House had chastised him for running to Cuddy or Cameron every time he had made a rash decision, and then left him to do all the charting on his own. It was slow, boring work, but he smiled when he remembered he actually had something to go home to.

As he was filling in the last column of the paper the door opened and he looked up, his smile growing though he tried to conceal it.

"Hey, what're you still doing here?" He asked, sneaking a quick glance into House's office. But House seemed pre-occupied with something on his computer. He looked back at the new addition to the room, who had come to sit across from him, a crooked sort of smile on her face.

"I fired Foreman."

Kutner stared at her in shock for a moment before his grin returned,

"You fired him? Like told him he doesn't have to keep flirting with you any more?"

Thirteen laughed, leaning over the table and placing a quick kiss on Kutner's lips.

"That's your job."

Kutner smirked, glancing down at the nearly finished paperwork and blushing slightly.

"What about House?" he asked, jerking his head towards their boss's office. Thirteen shrugged,

"What about him? He'll bug us about it for a little while, but then he'll move on. Like he did with Chase and Cameron."

"Yeah." Kutner nodded, filling in the last column before looking back up at Thirteen and smiling,

"My apartment or yours?" He asked, standing up. Thirteen shrugged, also standing up as he walked over to her side of the table.

"I don't care." She admitted, following him out of the differential room and into the hallway, where he wrapped his arm around her waist while they made their way towards the elevators, deciding where to sleep.

* * *

In his office, House was frowning as he stared at his ringing phone. Finally it went to voicemail and Wilson's voice came on the machine,

"House, I know you just saw that. You owe me 50 dollars."

**A/N: Wilson is always right :P Sorry if this sucks, I kind of wrote it spur of the moment in my anger over the new episode. Review?**

**-Remy**


End file.
